Battle of Grenada
| combatant2 = | commander1 = John Byron | commander2 = Comte D'Estaing | strength1 = 21 ships of the line *1,516 guns | strength2 = 25 ships of the line *1,468 guns | casualties1 = 1,055 dead or wounded, 4 ships heavily damaged | casualties2 = 176 dead, 773 wounded | campaignbox = }} The Battle of Grenada took place on 6 July 1779 during the American War of Independence in the West Indies between the British Royal Navy and the French Navy, just off the coast of Grenada. The British fleet of Admiral Jack Byron had sailed in an attempt to relieve Grenada, which the French forces of the Comte D'Estaing had just captured. Incorrectly believing he had numerical superiority, Byron ordered a general chase to attack the French as they left their anchorage at Grenada. Because of the disorganized attack and the French superiority, the British fleet was badly mauled in the encounter, although no ships were lost. Naval historian Alfred Thayer Mahan described the British loss as "the most disastrous ... that the British Navy had encountered since Beachy Head, in 1690."Mahan, pp. 438–439 Despite the French victory, d'Estaing did not follow up with further attacks, squandering any tactical advantage the battle gave him. Background Following the entry of France into the American War of Independence as an American ally in early 1778, French Admiral the Comte D'Estaing arrived in the West Indies in early December 1778 in command of a fleet consisting of 12 ships of the line and a number of smaller vessels.Mahan, pp. 429–431 At about the same time a British fleet under Admiral William Hotham also arrived, augmenting the fleet of Admiral Samuel Barrington.Mahan, p. 429 The British then captured French-held St. Lucia, despite d'Estaing's attempt at relief. The British used St. Lucia to monitor the major French base at Martinique, where d'Estaing was headquartered.Mahan, pp. 429–432 The British fleet was further reinforced in January 1779 by ten ships of the line under Admiral John Byron, who assumed command of the British Leeward Islands station.Colomb, p. 388 Throughout the first half of 1779 both fleets received further reinforcements, after which the French fleet was slightly superior to that of the British.Colomb, pp. 388–389 Furthermore, Byron departed St. Lucia on June 6 in order to provide escort services to British merchant ships gathering at St. Kitts for a convoy to Europe, leaving d'Estaing free to act. D'Estaing and Governor the marquis de Bouillé seized the opportunity to begin a series of operations against nearby British possessions.Colomb, p. 389 Their first target, the isle of Saint Vincent, fell on 18 June, and d'Estaing turned his attention to other islands. He had hoped to capture the key British possession, Barbados, but after making no progress against the prevailing easterly trade winds, he turned his attention instead to Grenada.Colomb, p. 390 The French fleet arrived off Grenada on 2 July, and stormed its main defences beginning late on 3 July. Terms of capitulation were agreed on the 4th.Colomb, p. 391 Admiral Byron had been alerted to the French action at Saint Vincent, and was sailing with a force to recapture it. When news arrived that the French were at Grenada, he immediately changed course to meet them. The British fleet consisted of 21 ships of the line and 1 frigate. Because he was escorting troop transports and was short of frigates, three ships of the line were assigned duty to escort the transports. Admiral d'Estaing was warned on 5 July of Byron's approach, and promptly reembarked most of his troops. His fleet consisted of 25 ships of the line and a large number of frigates and smaller vessels.Mahan, pp. 434–435 Admiral Byron was unaware of d'Estaing's full strength, since during his absence d'Estaing had been reinforced by a squadron from Europe under Toussaint-Guillaume Picquet de la Motte. Battle The French were anchored off St. George's Town on the southwest of the island, and the British approached during the night. D'Estaing weighed anchor at 4:00 am when the British fleet was spotted, ordering his ships to form a line of battle in order of speed (that is, without regard to the usual sailing order), heading roughly northward.Mahan, p. 435 This masked the true strength of the French fleet as each ship left the cluster at the anchorage. Believing his force to be superior, Byron gave the order for general chase, approaching the anchorage from the northeast.Mahan, pp. 435, 437 When Byron finally became aware of the full French strength, he attempted to reform a battle line. As a result, the British attack was disordered and confused. , and two other ships got separated from the main body, and were very badly mauled. Lion was forced to run downwind to Jamaica to avoid capture. The French lost no ships and eventually hauled off. The British lost 183 killed and 346 wounded. Fame had four killed and nine wounded. The French lost 190 killed and 759 wounded. Aftermath D'Estaing returned to Grenada to make repairs, while Byron made for St. Kitts to do the same. The French admiral failed to capitalise on his superior strength to launch further attacks in the West Indies. Byron returned home in August. D'Estaing, after co-operating unsuccessfully with the Americans in an attack on Savannah in September also returned to Europe. Order of battle British Royal Navy Vanguard * (74 guns, 617 men), Captain Hugh Cloberry Christian, Rear-Admiral Joshua Rowley * (70 guns, 520 men), Captain Herbert Sawyer * (74 guns, 600 men), Captain Thomas Fitzherbert * (74 guns, 600 men), Captain Benjamin Hill, Vice-Admiral Samuel Barrington * (74 guns, 600 men), Captain John Elphinstone * (64 guns, 500 men), Captain Anthony James Pye Molloy * (60 guns, 420 men), Captain William Affleck Centre * (74 guns, 600 men), Captain John Butchart * (64 guns, 500 men), Captain Walter Griffith * (74 guns, 600 men), Captain Alan Gardner * (90 guns, 770 men), Captain William Blair, Vice-Admiral Hon. John Byron (commander) * (74 guns, 600 men), Captain George Bowyer * (64 guns, 500 men), Captain Robert Carkett * (74 guns, 600 men), Captain William Truscott * (20 guns, 160 men) Captain Thomas Pringle (To repeat signals) Rear * (64 guns, 500 men), Captain Nathaniel Bateman * (64 guns, 500 men), Captain Hon. William Cornwallis * (64 guns, 500 men), Captain Sir Digby Dent * (74 guns, 617 men), Captain Harry Harmood, Rear-Admiral Hyde Parker * (74 guns, 600 men), Captain Timothy Edwards * (64 guns, 500 men), Captain Robert Fanshaw * (74 guns, 600 men), Captain Thomas Collingwood French Royal Navy Vanguard ;Ships of the line *''Zélé'' (74) *''Fantasque'' (64) *''Magnifique'' (74) *''Tonnant'' (80) *''Protecteur'' (74) *''Fier'' (50) *''Dauphin Royal'' (70) *''Provence'' (64) *''Prudente'' ;Frigates *''Diligente'' (28) *''Fortunée'' (32) *''Ellis'' (20) *''Concorde'' *''Étourdie'' *''Blanche'' Centre ;Ships of the line *''Fendant'' (74) *''Artésien'' (64) *''Fier-Rodrigue'' (50) *''Hector'' (74) *''Languedoc'' (80) *''Robuste'' (74) *''Vaillant'' (64) *''Sagittaire'' (54) *''Guerrier'' (74) ;Frigates *''Alcmène'' (28) *''Chimère'' (32) *''Iphigénie'' (32) *''Lively'' (24) *''Cérès'' (18) Rear ;Ships of the line *''Sphinx'' (64) *''Diadème'' (74) *''Amphion'' (50) *''Marseillais'' (74) *''César'' (74) *''Vengeur'' (64) *''Réfléchi'' (64) *''Annibal'' (74) ;Frigates *''Amazone'' (32) *''Boudeuse'' (32) ;Other ships *''Alerte'' (cutter, 14) *''Ménagère'' (fluyt, 30) *''Barington'' (schooner) See also *Naval operations in the American Revolutionary War Notes References *Allen, Joseph; Battles of the British Navy Volume I London 1852 Page 273 *Beatson, Robert; Naval and Military Memoirs of Great Britain from 1727 to 1783 Volume VI, London 1804 Page 160 * * * *White, Thomas; Naval Researches or a candid inquiry into the conduct of admirals Byron, Graves, Hood, and Rodney, jn the actions off Grenada, Chesapeak, St. Christopher's, and of the ninth and twelfth of April 1782; London 1830 External links * [http://www.servicehistorique.sga.defense.gouv.fr/04histoire/dossierdushd/yorktown/flotte.htm Etat des forces navales françaises engagées dans la guerre d’indépendance des Etats-Unis] Category:Conflicts in 1779 Grenada Grenada 1779 Grenada 1779 Category:History of Grenada Category:1779 in France